


Waiting

by skimthrough (proofinyou)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:40:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofinyou/pseuds/skimthrough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Brooklyn Nine-Nine was about Jake and Amy's romance, this is what I wish we could have seen happen at the end of episode 3.03.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this immediately after watching episode 3.03 for the first time, so forgive me if there are any inaccuracies! Hopefully, for some of you, this fills the Jake/Amy void that the episode didn't tonight. Thanks for reading. :)

Amy's attention wanders restlessly back and forth between Jake's empty chair and the miniature clock on her computer screen. She might as well be staring off into space - or better yet, sitting at home - because she's accomplishing nothing.

Her distracted state of mind, coupled with Jake's text about how he (understandably) has to ditch her tonight for an "unexpected Boyle crisis," only feeds her growing frustration.

After meeting with Holt and Gina one last time, Amy returned to the Nine-Nine where she had _hoped_ to have an actual conversation with her boyfriend. Maybe catch him alone for a minute or two, make some plans for later that night, something, before they were pulled in opposite directions for the twentieth time that week.

They've worked countless separate cases in recent days, plus a few overnights, and it's not that she's tired of the work; it's that she's tired of not working with him.

Amy sighs heavily, pouting as she opens Yelp and queries her delivery options for this evening's solo dinner.

She just wants to like, hug Jake and laugh at his dumb jokes, and make out with him on her couch before it's even dark outside because waiting until later is totally unnecessary. But she can't. For the third night in a row.

Amy gets home at 7pm on the dot. The air is crisp enough outside that she feels compelled to bring out her favorite fuzzy pajama pants. She pairs them with a razorback shirt and one of Jake's hoodies that he conveniently left behind Saturday morning.

Her Thai food arrives not long after that, and she makes herself comfortable on the couch, turning on an Indie Chill music station to play in the background while she eats.

Amy has to laugh a little at the amount of moping that is currently happening on her part. Not even three weeks ago, this was her evening. It was as relaxing then as it is now, but it's also somehow not the same. Her acceptance of her own solitude was shattered the moment Jake kissed her, and now, no, she won't pretend to not want him.

Quiet but persistent knocking wakes Amy up out of a dead sleep hours later, the sound of it startling but familiar. She's still on the couch, but now she's curled up into a ball with no recollection of ever passing out. The knocking continues, so she rubs her eyes and hops up, hurrying over to her door.

She opens it, squinting at the sudden brightness and briskness of the hallway. Jake whispers "hey" and Amy whispers "hey" back. She _wants_ to wordlessly pull him inside and have her way with him, but even half asleep, she knows better.

They stand against the sides of her door frame, looking at each other straight away for the first time in a while.

"I'm sorry about tonight," Jake says, shaking his head. "I just couldn't get out of it."

"I know," Amy replies. "It's okay."

Jake can't hide his relief, but he tries to, his gaze moving to somewhere in the distance next to Amy.

Then he's back and he says, "This week has kind of been shit."

Amy laughs. "Yours too, huh?"

Jake's demeanor softens, and he smiles the way he smiles when he's sure again that she's not giving up on him. He steps forward and his hands rest at her waist, slowly pulling her closer to him.

"So, the sweatshirt," he says. "You're into it."

"Shut up!" Amy exclaims, playfully hitting his chest. "I am, and maybe I missed you."

"Ahh. Well, guess what?" he asks.

"Hmm?"

"Maybe I missed you too. And I didn't even have your hoodie to borrow. It was miserable as hell."

Amy gives him her most pitiful expression, head tilted and all. "Poor baby."

He nods somberly.

"Hey, Ames? Should we go inside?"

"I honestly thought we'd freeze out here before you asked."

Amy takes Jake by the hand and leads him inside. She hugs him nice and long and laughs when he makes a dumb joke, and they make out a little on her couch, because they've done enough waiting.


End file.
